Dying For Pie 2
by Growlie
Summary: My own version for a great, and touching episode, Dying For Pie!


It was just another typical Sunday for Squidward, his day to relax was foiled by SpongeBob and Patrick playing their usual loud games, disrupting him. So Squidward just decided to take a walk, it was the perfect day for it actually. As he's walking however, he comes across Squilliam, his archenemy standing with a small group of people and stops. "Oh snap! It's Squilliam Fancyson!" When Squidward saw Squilliam, his first reaction was to hurry and up and leave before being noticed by his archrival, whose back was turned. "I need to get out of here before he...sees...me?" Squidward then stop in mid-speech, and stared at the group that were with Squilliam and then recognized them as pirates. The same pirates that had sold him a pie, that had actually been a bomb.

"Hi, there. Those homemade pies sure look good."

"Oh, these aren t homemade. They re from a factory-a bomb factory. They re bombs."

"Oh, well, that s too bad. I thought they were pies and I wanted to buy one." Squidward held up money. "Wait!" The captain jumps down off the ship. "We were just kidding about all that bomb stuff. That ll be 25 bucks, please."

"So, what flavor is it?"

"Cherry."

"Apple."

"Raspberry."

"Well, if it ll get old man Mr. Krabs off my back."

It had all come back to him the moment he heard Squilliam asking what flavor the pie was that he seemed to be buying, for the same price he had been charged. 25 bucks. "May I ask what the flavor is?"

"Raspberry!"  
"No, It's cherry! I checked earlier!"  
"Are you sure-...?"  
"Yes I'm sure!"

"Fine! It's cherry, sir. That'll be 25 bucks please." When Squilliam was paying the pirates what he owed them, and when they handed the pie to him, Squidward was reminded of how he felt when he believed that SpongeBob had eaten the pie, and he sure didn't want to go through it again.

[echos] "When that pie goes up to bat, I mean, hits his lower intestine-boom!

Rather it was a harmless pie, or a bomb, it was better to be safe then sorry. Squidward instantly rushed towards Squilliam as he took out a fork, about to tore off a piece of the pie. Just as he's about to take a bite, Squidward lunged forwards, startling Squilliam as the pie was shoved from his tentacles. "Hey! That Cost Me 25 Buc-...!"

"Get Down!" Squidward exclaimed while grabbing Squilliam's arm, at that moment there is a huge explosion and both cephalopods were knocked back by the force. The sudden explosion caused quite a stir with some of the Bikini Bottomites nearby, Squilliam himself was pretty shook up by it to as, he was shaking. "Wha...What In Neptune's Name-...? What Happened?" Squilliam hoisted Squidward up by his collar as he was recovering from the shock of the explosion. "Squidward What Happened?!" Squidward gave his rival a slight shove, abit irritated, but he figured it was just because he was in shock. "That Pie Was A Bomb!"

"A Bomb?!" Squilliam echoed loudly, shocked, but so were the crowd of fish that had gathered. All of them whispering randomly. "Bu...but how-...?"

"How did I know? Because I've bought the same exact pie, for 25 bucks, from those same pirates!" Squidward raised his voice, pointing to the pirates while doing so, all eyes were directed towards the group making them a tad nervous. Having recovered from his shock, Squilliam confronts the pirates, demanding that his money was returned. And they couldn't bail either due to being surrounded by the angry mob of fish, a few of these fish had been police officers who later arrested them. They grumbled as they were taken away, the pies were then hauled away also. Squilliam approaches Squidward with a look of gratitude on his face. "Thanks Squidward, you really saved me...that explosion could've been me!

'Yes, but not until sunset-...' Squidward thought, nodding his head in reply while him and Squilliam shook tentacles. "But how did you know? You simply must tell me!"

"Well It's...It's a long story Squill."

"In that case-..." The wealthy octopus put his arm around Squidward's shoulders, smiling. "Howbout we share a cup of tea at my place then? What do ya say ol' chum?" Thinking it over for a moment, Squidward made up his mind and nods. "Alright. I'm not doing anything anyway." Squilliam, still smiling, led his archrival to his limo that had pulled up. Boarding the limo after Squilliam, Squidward was grinning like ear to ear happily, this turned out to be more then just a typical sunday.


End file.
